Breaking Leah
by Noini
Summary: She was everything he wanted her to be but it was not enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Breaking Leah**

**Penname:Noin/Noini**

**Banner: #1 Leah**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: She was everything he wanted her to be but it was not enough.**

**Banner #1**

**Beta: TheMightyRen  
><strong>

**Pre-Readers: Niamhg, Wolves Rule and Deadgrlsprstr666**

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: http: / / printingpawss .blogspot .com/**

* * *

><p>I sat in the dingy train carriage looking through the rain pebbled glass as the washed out walls and buildings slipped past. The cold and the rain reminded me so much of home.<p>

The train pulled into the sooty old Victorian station and I followed the rest of the worker ants and trailed off the platform and down the ramp to the street below. This small European city had become so cosmopolitan over the last twenty years that there were many six foot tall females pounding the pavement from different countries. I didn't stand out as much as I did back home. In fact it was quite amusing to see such a mixture of sizes of both male and female. The guys definitely didn't work out here like they did back home but seemed to enjoy watching and playing soccer or football as they call it. Most people I meet thought I was of Spanish descent I have not bothered to correct them. I keep away from the Temple Bar area which was known as the main tourist spot just on the very small chance I would be recognised. I really doubted anyone from home would ever make it to Europe let alone have a reason to visit this small Island but I never knew when the spirits wanted to fuck with me next.

I walked quickly up the damp dreary street and through the pedestrian gates of the university and hastened toward biology department. I worked my ass off for the last five years and managed to get a degree and I was just days away from my masters. The day I left La Push I never thought I would ever amount to anything other than a waitress and that was if I was lucky. I just about passed my High School Diploma not because I was dumb but because my stupid ass boyfriend had dumped me for my cousin a week before finals. I shook my head thinking of that day and the tremors of a phase ran through me but I quickly pulled myself together. I walked into the study room that I shared with the other Students. I had to hand in my thesis and then technically that was it until my Viva with an external examiner in the next week. Then all going well I would have my results in a month. No matter what I was very proud of myself. I had no idea where I was going to go with my qualifications but I was a qualified RGN and soon to have a masters in nursing studies. I was always interested in medicine but I didn't want to spend another three years in college and god knows how many years training to become a doctor. I felt like nursing was perfect for me and was also multifunctional, I could work anywhere in the world and even if I didn't want to work in hospitals there was always the need for my training in other industries.

I sat down and pulled out my lap top, I checked my emails. My supervisor had reviewed my thesis and felt it was acceptable to submit once I amended the few small errors he found. I made these amendments quickly and hit print. I printed the six hundred page document and went over to the printer that quickly shot my pages out at a rate of sixty per minute. I happily went to the binder and bound it with a nice green cover that reminded me of the forest of La Push. Hell what was with me today it wasn't even ten am and I had spent the morning doing nothing but thinking about home. Thinking about HIM was normal, I usually did that at least a hundred times a day, thinking about La Push usually only happened a few times a week.

I hear a few bitchy comments from the females in my class because I was first to submit again and in a way I didn't blame them. I still had my werewolf speed and memory so learning and report writing was quicker for me. Unfairly I had to pay more for my fees as I wasn't European so I had to work full time, therefore being organised and having my thesis in early was a necessity.

Working as a waitress didn't pay so well over here, and tips were not something you could live on. I was pretty lucky I was 'discovered' by a photographer who worked on catalogues. I guess I should be thankful to the wolf for something as it made me look good in underwear and swimwear. The companies I posed for only sold clothes in Europe so there was no need to worry about anyone from my past finding me. Not that it mattered any more even Mom on our weekly phone call stopped trying to convince me to come home or find out where I was. She knew my heart couldn't take it. It had already been punched to mush and sat on.

I popped my documents into an envelope and left them with the school secretary. It was time to go make some money. I slipped down the stairs and made my way towards the City Green. Go figure we have to take the photos for summer swimwear in the middle of winter outside in a public park, again I thank the spirits for my hot body temperature. Who knew wolves would be perfectly adapted for modelling?

I spend around four hours been primped and preened and photographed. It definitely was the most boring job but it certainly paid well, €3000 for four hours work. Some of the crew were going for drinks after but I had to get home. I had a pleasant relationship with them but I refrained from socialising when I could. I didn't have time or need for friendships. I was also wary of attracting any attention from the single guys. Once they had some Dutch courage they would invariable try something which would result in awkwardness when I refused or worse nastiness.

I rushed back to the train station to catch my train and squeezed into the crammed carriage. I spent the sixty minutes of the journey staring out the window at the passing scenery comparing it to La Push. Even in winter the sea here was sedate compared to the breaking waves of the Pacific Ocean. I lived close to the train station so I was able to walk quickly to my house. I was tired from the day and not to mention the commute. I lived outside the city close to the forest and the sea and it was just as wet and cold as home but it was not La Push. However over the last few years it had become home. I may never go back but I would always miss First Beach, my family and of course Him. I woke every day to a thumping pain in my heart because he was not here or close to me. My wolf who I had managed to subdue over the last couple of years still yearned for her mate, for her imprint.

"Mommy, Mommy look what I got in school today." I was jumped on as I walked in the door by a dark bouncing ball of energy, just like his father.

"Let me see. Oh wow! You got a gold star on your homework. I'm so pleased with you baby, you did really well." I hugged him close to me. It still amazed me the emotions I felt about my son, nothing prepared me for the love I felt towards my baby. I don't know what I would have done without him I really wouldn't have survived the last six years.

Caroline came out of the kitchen with her handbag in her hand. "He was as good as gold; he has already done his homework for tomorrow and helped me make cupcakes for your tea."

"Thank you, for taking such good care of him." I whisper.

"Think nothing of it. He is an angel." She smiles as she lets herself out of our small house.

"Well little man, lead me to those cupcakes." I giggled at his excited little face. He was five and he was a better cook than me already. Mom would be so proud; it's a pity I can't tell her about him. Mom was the only person I spoke too from home, but now she was marrying that leech lovers father I was unsure if I could stay in contact with her, I didn't need any reminders of that bitch. I hung up if she ever spoke of him or her, the spirits must be laughing their heads off that Bella would soon be my step sister.

We had a messy tea of cupcakes and milk and then I gave my little boy his bath and read him his favourite story of the week. I always felt teary eyed when I watched him sleep. He really looked like his father then. I don't think there was anything of me in him.

I went and got ready for bed myself, I needed some sleep before he woke again at five am. I lay my head down on my pillow and the memories came churning back. I have learnt over the years to just let them flood my mind, once I have relived them I will be able to sleep, if I try to block them, I will be awake all night.

When Bella had dumped Jacob when he was close to death, after the new born battle he finally realised it was not to be. I knew that I had imprinted on him after my first phase but I was never too sure if it had been a double imprint. It tore me up that yet again I was not good enough. Sam could not fight the imprint to stay with me. He chose to fondle and fuck my best friend, my cousin on the same night he met her. However MY imprint had no problem, ignoring it to be in love with someone who didn't actually want him.

Nonetheless, I was the good little imprint and I had been what he wanted me to be. A friend and to my horror his confidant, he came to me for advice over her. He knew I hated her but the imprint gods laughed at me as I tried to help him get the girl he loved, while the girl that loved him was fucked over again. I found out from Billy subtly that he didn't think Jake would ever imprint as he was the true alpha he even hinted that he had originally thought that a female wolf may be the perfect mate of the alpha as she would be technically alpha female. How I laughed at that. Nobody knew that Jake was my imprint I had kept it well hidden behind my bitchy and poisonous thoughts but Billy always had an uncanny way of knowing things.

After she left him drowning in a sea of abandonment, Jake let me take care of him and nurse him back to health; I think it took longer than it should because he was so broken emotionally. That first week we had to wash and dress him and force feed him. I cracked one day and threatened to go and eat his fucking leech lover if he didn't snap out of it.

Slowly but surely he began to show affection towards me, held my hand, showed kindness to me, offered me food from his plate. Nobody really noticed, or so I thought, until Paul caught me one day and asked what the deal was? I tried to brush him off but Paul was a hell of a lot more astute than anyone gave him credit.

The day the toxic invitation to her wedding arrived he went berserk, he tore up his house and ran, and I was the one that chased after him. We were both in wolf form. I was faster than him but he had a good ten minutes on me. The bastard, Sam tried to call me back, he was friggen' alpha and didn't realise I was chasing my imprint. We all knew alpha orders did not work when it concerned an imprint. Stupid fool was confused why I didn't turn right around. It was Paul who told them all to phase back that I had it under control. I eventually caught up with him somewhere in Canada. He was devastated. He had phased to human and was on his knees, broken again. I returned to human and just held him to me. He raged about why was he not good enough? How long he loved her, how much he knew she loved him. His muttering over it being as easy-as-breathing, and if there were no monsters or magic, it was scary as hell. I really thought he had lost his mind. I held him tight and rocked him to and fro until he calmed down. We just lay there quietly both exhausted and naked, neither of us had clothes and we had both phased without regard to needing them later. I went to move away but he held me close.

"Leah you have always been here for me…Why?" He whispered into my neck.

"Because you don't deserve to be treated so badly, you are better than any man I know let alone leech." I tried to reply nonchalantly then when I lifted my head I saw the tears run down his cheeks I couldn't help myself but reach up and kiss them away. I would do anything for this man, anything to make him happy to make him stronger and if I was being honest with myself I would do anything to make him mine. Yes he was my imprint and I was programmed that way but I think I had fallen in love with him as well. Even though I told him what a fool he was chasing after the leech whore I was impressed how he didn't let anything, certainly not magic get in the way of his heart. Sam Uley could never be that man!

He stiffened pulled back and gazed into my face with a confused look. I don't know what he saw but he surprised me when he smashed his lips to mine. I was in shock and took a couple of seconds to respond but as soon as the surprise wore off my fingers were in his silky soft hair as my lips and tongue wrestled with his. I could feel his thick heavy cock pushing against my naked stomach as I eventually allowed him to dominate. He rolled me over and began nipping and licking my neck and collarbone with his hot perfect mouth. He ran his calloused hands up and down my stomach, my nipples were begging for his caress. I was writhing around in a bed of leaves with my imprint splayed out on top of me, his cock was now just over my mound and I could feel my hips twitching trying to guide it home.I was going to burst, every nerve ending in my body was focused on the area between my legs and his fucking huge shaft, holy spirits I had no idea baby Alpha was packing such a big load, I have never seen or felt something so big before. I was no virgin but I was even a little nervous that it wouldn't fit. My wiggling and moaning was obviously having a strong effect on him but I needed more, I grabbed his head and pushed it down to my breast I needed to feel his mouth on my nipple, I wanted him to touch me, more than he had ever touched her. I knew he still loved her but I would be whatever he wanted me to be and if this helped him feel loved and wanted I will be with him like this every day until he tells me to leave.

He sucks one breast then moves to the other where he nips my nipple I thought I was going to die. I lower my hand to find his fabulous cock and caress it, he growls into my breast. The vibrations alone make my juices run even more. I lower my hand and take in his sac, I gently rub his two balls together with one hand. I can feel him begin to move his hips in rhythm with my hand. I separate my legs and I wrap them around his waist, his hot pulsing cock now teasing my wet entrance. I can't help but thrust up towards it trying to gain some sort of friction. I deposit my juices on his tip and the lubrication is making me crazy. I look up towards him as he has frozen into position both of his hands stilled on my body.

"It's up to you Jake." I pant. "I'm all yours if you want me." I reach my hand up and cup his jaw and whisper. "It's up to you." By this stage I was finding the friction of his cock was taking me places that I had never been before, the tight coil in my stomach, the increased nerve tingling's were making me feel like I was going to explode anyway. Hell. I wanted him inside of me. Thrusting with all his might while I clamped onto him, pumping him of all he had.

Gently he lowered his front half onto me and looked at me closely his eyes darkened with desire. "Are you sure Leah? I don't know if I can keep this out of the pack mind."

"Fuck them Jake, it's time we both were allowed have something for ourselves what we feel for each other is nobody's business but ours." I rasped, we couldn't stop now, I just couldn't.

He gave me a small smile and kissed me gently on my mouth at the same time he thrust into me, for a virgin he sure knew what he was doing, he touched places that I didn't even know existed. He continued to thrust with increased beat until the feelings that erupted from me where raw and overwhelming I closed my eyes as I reached towards the crescent of the wave of euphoria. I know I screamed his name and he roared so loudly as he came all the animals for around twenty miles fled.

He collapsed onto me after his spasms stopped. "Wow." He whispered.

I let out a small giggle. "Yep, that was a wow."

"Is it always like that?" He murmured pulling me over onto his sweat slicked chest, holding me close as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Nope, that was the first time it was ever like that. For me, anyway." I snuggled into his chest taking comfort from his touch and the gentle lull of his heartbeat, I was completely wiped out.

I fell asleep cradled in his arms that night and when we woke in the morning we made love slowly and gently for hours. We hardly spoke, we just loved, and licked, and nuzzled moving together until we both exploded over and over again. Thank the spirits for wolf stamina we just couldn't stop, within ten minutes of coming down from an orgasm we needed more.

Eventually hunger won out. Neither wanted to go home and I hated eating as a wolf so Jake caught a deer and we cooked some over a fire. Not my favourite dinner but it was good enough for now. I thought my heart was going to explode with happiness. I knew he still thought of HER but he was happy here with me. We could make it work. I wanted to tell him about the imprint but I didn't think he was ready to hear it. He still had not let the leech lover go, and until he did I couldn't tell him. We eventually made our way home three days later. We knew they would come looking for us if we stayed away much longer and neither of us wanted to be caught by one of our brothers.

When we reached La Push we phased and he reached his hand out to me. "I don't understand how or why this happened but I don't regret it Leah and I don't want it to stop either."

I just held his hand reached up and kissed him. "We are just being us, and we will continue to be us for as long as you want." We ran quickly into his house before we were seen. I grabbed the first shower and then swiftly dressed in an old sundress of Rachel's that Jake had found. When we were both decent, Jake wanted to go to Sam's because he knew we'd be in trouble for being missing for so long. He left a note for his Dad and we walked slowly towards Sam's. The pack was there when we arrived but nobody said anything to upset either of us although Paul was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

As always my body began to shake when my mind raced back to that fuck awful day in that muffin making cow's house. I watched my world be knocked from its axis a second time. Before I knew which way was up Bella Swan had waltzed into the house. You could hear a pin drop we all got such a fright, she had broken Jake's heart and was preparing to marry the leech and none of us had expected to see her again, let alone be alive and well and fucking throwing herself at my Jake. She burst into the room and was in his lap crying into his neck how she really loved him not darling Edward. She was so sorry for leaving him and would he please forgive her. My heart stopped beating when I saw him wrap his arms around her skinny body and kiss her cheek, telling her it was all okay, that he still loved her.

I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Paul, he had dragged me out of the there and we were at my house within five minutes. He ran quickly into my home and came out with two bags. I think we stopped for him to get stuff and then we made our way onto the 101 and he drove what seemed like days as I just stared into space. My heart was hurting so bad, how could I still be in one piece this far away from my imprint? Typical, I don't even imprint right. Oh Spirits! All I could see was him holding her to him with such gentleness, kissing her, sniffing her. I should be happy that he has finally got what he wanted but I couldn't bring myself to be happy for him. I thought I was going to die when Sam dumped me. That was nothing compared to the way I was feeling now. How could I live like this? How could I even breathe? He was the reason I got out of my bed every day, he was the reason I existed and he didn't want me.

Paul eventually pulled over into a sleazy motel in Oregon, where I sat on the bed and continued to stare at the wall while he slept. He got up the next day and we drove some more. A few days later we arrived in Denver. We stopped at a camp site for a few weeks, giving me the time to go through the five stages of grief. I got so angry with Paul for kidnapping me as I saw it at the time but I know he did for me what nobody else could. If I had planned to leave they would have known and stopped me, I would have spent the rest of my days with two of my ex loves in my head. As they thought about the women they had left me for. He saved my sanity but my heart was gone.

Paul had guessed about the imprint, I don't know how but he had. He thought our imprint was a bit different because Jake was the true alpha and his wolf would never depend on anyone. He figured it made sense. We were mates. He thought that Jake had also bonded to me but unfortunately the hold Swan had on him was from before puberty so it was ingrained. He assumed that Jake would 'wake up' from her madness and maybe after a few weeks I should go back and talk to him. Tell him about the imprint. I refused, I was not going back to take away the one thing he wanted more than his own life.

Especially after I realised I was pregnant.

I was so sure that I couldn't have kids it never entered my head to worry about it. I sat up all night thinking about what I would do and then I realised that this was the spirits way of making up for all the crap they had dumped on me over the years. I began to feel better, not exactly happier but more content than I had felt in a very, very long time. I know that Paul was dying to go home to Rachel, his imprint wanted him and it was hurting him to be away from her, heaven knows I knew how much it hurt to be separated from your soul mate. I decided not to tell him so that he would go home, I thought it was about time that boy had something he was happy about. I knew I had to do this by myself, and I did!

Paul went into town before he left and came back with a cell phone and a wad of cash. He had cleared out his own bank account. I refused to take it and he got really mad, apparently he had money saved to go to college which was not gonna happen now and he had also money he inherited from his grandparents so he was fine. He had enough for him and Rachel and he just wanted to help me out. He warned me that he may not be able to keep them all out of his head over this so if I didn't want a visit from stupid alpha or baby alpha I should leave and go somewhere else.

So I hit the road in Paul's truck, which he kindly gave me and started the long drive towards the east coast. I would decide what to do when I got there. I phoned my Mom once to tell her I was okay and I would call her when I could. She tried to talk to me about what was wrong but even though she was my Mom she was also a council member and I couldn't make her choose between me and the tribe. Having the first pack pup, who was a child to the true alpha, would be a big deal and I know the tribe would search high and low for the next alpha. I didn't want this life for my child. I wanted him to have his own life and fall in love naturally, none of this spirit life for my baby.

Mom transferred money into my bank account and told me to stay safe and keep in contact and she was always here from me. I know it hurt Seth that I wouldn't talk to him but he could pass an Alpha order to me and I would be powerless to resist. There is no way those sneaky bastard's are getting me back like that. The only way I would ever go home is if Harry Junior wanted to meet his father when he was old enough to be told the legends.

I travelled over here and had my wonderful little boy, and used the money I had saved and that Paul and Mom gave me to get settled and take care of Harry when I couldn't work. I was luckier than most.

I woke to the ringing of my phone. I got up quickly confused at who it could be because I never gave this number to anyone. I picked it up slowly and put it to my ear.

"Hello." I say quietly.

"Leah?" The beautiful rasping voice from my past whispered. "I can't believe I finally found you."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but my imagination and a little boy who thinks he is Iron Man._

_.  
><em>

_This story was originally a O/S so if you don't like this chapter you can blame those who *nicely* nagged me to continue. _

_**This is dedicated to Madam Niamh, Madam Tundetre and Mandy thanks for the *cough* gentle convincing to continue!**_

Pre-Readers: Niamhg, Wolves Rule, Justy, TheMightyRen

.

**Chapter 2**

.

I sit dumbly, starring at the flat screen, pretending to watch a stupid baseball game with Dad and Charlie beside me. Both drinking beer and shouting at the TV. I have no idea what team was playing or even what stage of the baseball season it was. Concentration was not my strong point these days, I only survived by keeping busy and active. My mind continued to dwell back on my short time with Leah and how amazing and warm she had been. Every minute I was not mentally busy my mind slipped to her. I tried to not think of the day I ruined my life, it was too painful. I managed to fool most people about how I felt but a few could see through my charade. Bella could always read me like an open book. I really don't know how I would have survived loosing Leah if it wasn't for Bella. Bella really was my rock but Leah was my heart, I can't believe I was so blind back then. I still love Bella but nothing compares to the feelings I have for Leah.

Bella, of course, blamed herself that Leah ran away. It wasn't Bella's fault, it was mine. I automatically tried to comfort her when she came into Sam's house that fuck awful day. When Bella realized that I had started a relationship with Leah she was horrified that I hurt Leah in the process of comforting her. She was crazy mad. Initially the pack thought it was because I had moved on to Leah. Until she yelled. "How could you do that to her? You stupid ignorant boy go find her and make it right." Proceeding to hit me over the head with her rucksack then pushing me towards the door. I was confused and didn't know what to do. So much had happened in those few minutes my stupid brain just couldn't catch up. But when Sam blocked my way out I thought I would combust. He alpha ordered me to stay away from Leah. I could feel the wolf in me claw to the surface. Embry pushed me outside before I burst through my skin turning into my alter ego. How dare Sam try to stop me finding my mate? I wanted to kill him. Before I could attack, Embry and Quil jumped in front of me. I heard Sam's thoughts; he wasn't stopping me from following Leah because he was angry with me because of Bella, or because I had hurt her, or because of pack dynamics. No, the reason he alpha ordered me from following Leah that day, was because he was jealous that we had mated and that she had moved on from loving him. I was shocked. All this time he had spouted that Emily was his true love, and his soul mate. How he only wished for Leah to be happy too, but I saw that he still loved Leah and didn't want anyone else to have her.

I phased back looking at the Black wolf in front of me. "Crap, I cannot believe how selfish you're being. You have Emily. She is your imprint and your soul mate but you want Leah to have no one?"

I turned to my brothers shaking my head. "Our almighty alpha doesn't want me to be with Leah. He doesn't want anyone to be with her but him."

Sam attacked without care for his imprint or Bella. Quil pulled Emily away in time but Bella was not so lucky. Embry had grabbed her but she was too close. When he pounced on me and I flung him off he twisted and slashed her back with his claws. I'll never forget the blood. It appears that it's only Sam has the ability to hurt a human. All the rules about mixing with humans, how we were a risk around our friends was a lie. The only wolf that didn't have the internal human present off switch was Sam. I could read his thoughts when he shredded Bella and he knew it had happened but his wolf did not care. It was an eye opener to me. Sam's wolf didn't care about humans, didn't care he had hurt Bella, but the astounding thing was he didn't have any remorse for what he had done to Emily, his imprint. Sam the man may have guilt. Sam the wolf only cared about being in charge and killing vampires.

I decided it was time to remove the title of alpha from him, now that I had seen the truth. It was time for me to embrace my heritage and become alpha. I lunged towards him, but, before I could grasp his neck I was knocked back by one of my brothers who had decided this fight was his. I was very surprised. Embry was the least aggressive of us all. I could never imagine him attacking unprovoked. His thoughts were heavy with the thought of inflicting as much pain on Sam as possible. It was linked to the pain he had inflicted on Bella. They were hard to read but it was clear if I wanted to fight Sam I would have to go through Embry first. I was divided about what to do, if Embry won he would be alpha, if he lost Sam would remain. I considered the options and decided that if Embry lost I would then challenge Sam. I looked to see if Bella was okay. She was lying on her stomach with Emily attempting to stem the bleeding. There was just so much blood. I could smell her tears. I was scared to think how bad it was. I could hear Seth in the house telling his mom to come quickly.

"Jake." Bella called which roused me from my mental berating.

"Yes honey." I answered.

"Could you get PJ up? If he sleeps any more he'll be up all night.

"Sure sure." I answer as I jump up off the couch and make my way towards the nursery.

The little man was lying on his back with his feet in the air looking at his toes with fascination. How I wish my life was that simple and sweet. How I wish this was Leah and my baby. How different my life would be now. This half existence is insane.

"Hello little man, how are you?" I pick him up and put him too my chest. "Now where has mommy put all your diapers, because I think you need a diaper change. Yes I do, oh yes I do."

What is it about a cute face and the smell of baby soap makes a grown man turn into an idiot? I wonder. I gather the necessary products and begin to change the little pup.

"Did Uncle Paul change your diaper last? Did he little man? I think Aunty Rachel has her work cut out for her when they have puppies of their own." I was laughing at the state of PJ' s diaper. It was obviously on backwards and sealed with sticky tape. In fact I bet it was a whole roll of tape. Paul certainly had trouble with nappy changing. Although there was no doubt he loved his godson and babysat at every opportunity. He was so happy and surprised when Bells asked him to be godfather. However it was no surprise to everyone else, he had saved her and PJ's life. If he hadn't got them to the hospital that day, neither of them would be here today. I had the nappy changed, and I did the obligatory raspberry blow on the tummy to get the expected giggle.

Once baby PJ was all clean and dry I redressed him into a cute clean baby gro that had little wolves all over it. PJ started to fuss a little and I knew that was a sign for: FEED ME.

"Your such a cute little boy, but what a hungry wolf you are, I bet you eat more than your daddy does." I chuckle into his ear.

Walking into the kitchen I spot the tub of food on the high chair that Bella had already prepared. I sit my precious cargo down and give him his spoon. I put his cute little bib on and also strategically place tea towels around myself and him. He was a messy little dude. Eleven months old and so independent. He had to have his own spoon when eating or he would have a fit. It made for an interesting dinner time. Everyone should be handed a face shield when they enter the house.

Bella padded back into the room and sat down beside me. "How are you feeling?" I asked her quietly.

"Like a whale." She muttered rubbing her large rounded belly.

I wrapped my free arm around her and pulled her close so she could lean on me more. "You look as beautiful as always, only four more months to go." I whisper. "Then you will be all done. Three kids are definitely enough." I chuckle.

"Yeah well, personally I think I was done at one." She groans. "It's a pain to be, yet again part of the wolf rota." She chuckles.

"Ah Bells you know they'd be here anyway. They love you and the pup, the fact that you shouldn't even lift the boss here means you need someone around." I give her a squeeze.

What Bella refused to admit was she nearly didn't survive PJ, she got something called pre-eclampsia early in that pregnancy, and to top it all off he was born the hefty weight of just under eleven pounds, three weeks early by emergency c-section. She was now pregnant with twins and the Rez doctor was really concerned about her, two wolf pups would be hard on any mother but one as tiny as Bella was a miracle of biology. So there was no way she would be left on her own for two minutes.

"So any leads?" She asked as she cuddled in closer to me closing her eyes.

"No, nothing. I'm pretty sure she has left the country, now. I have searched every state and most of Canada. Paul said she had all her documents with her so she could easily have arranged a passport to leave. I think she may have already had one. She always planned to travel when she finished college, unfortunately everything got in the way." I sigh. My heart just hurts thinking about her. Bella was my only real confidante, the pack suffered my thoughts enough when phased, they did not need to listen to me talk about her as well.

"Jake please agree to me make the call. I know you hate them, but it makes sense that if anyone can help it's Alice and Jasper. I won't meet them. Their family have caused us all so much trouble it's about time they do something to help us. You can only spend so much time running the length and breadth of the country, trying to find her. Especially now that we are so sure that she has travelled abroad." She rubbed my bicep as she spoke.

"No Bella, I don't want them in your life ever again." I growled softly not wanting to disturb PJ.

"Jake, it's not just affecting you, it affects all the pack not forgetting Sue and Seth and by default Charlie." Bella spoke carefully.

"Bella I don't want to be the cause of you getting mixed up with those blood suckers again." I would find Leah my own way. I don't know how but I will.

"Okay, well sorry but, I kinda didn't wait for your permission." Bella hung her head, obviously a little scared of my reaction. I stopped feeding PJ. I wiped his little face and picked him up from his chair and handed him to his mother. Bella held him to her and rubbed his back. He was such a well behaved little boy.

"What do you mean Bells?" I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this conversation. I was trying to not let myself shake.

"It's over six years Jake. You haven't found her doing it your way. Out of respect for you I chose not to ask the Cullen's for help - until now. But I found Sue crying that Leah wouldn't be there when she married Charlie. I know Seth doesn't blame us but he is also devastated that his sister won't be at his graduation, or may never meet his bride. I had the ability to do something, and I didn't because I knew you wouldn't like it. But the thing is Jake you can't live like this either. You are a shadow of yourself; you spend so little time here constantly running off looking for your heart. I can't take watching you like this anymore. I'm sorry if this upsets you but, I phoned Alice last week." She took a deep breath and watched my reaction. "She can't see Leah because she's a wolf and she never saw her in human form so she can't even look for her, so she asked for some photos and something with her scent. That's where Embry and Seth went tonight."

"They are gone to meet Leeches? How dare they? I never gave them permission to meet the Cullen's." I spoke with all the Alpha power of my wolf.

"Jake, you are not their Alpha, you stepped aside and Embry is holding the post for you until you are willing to take it, so he didn't have to ask you diddley squat." She responded calmly, playing with her sons fingers.

"I can't believe you went behind my back like that." I was sad she could do that to me after all this time. Any excuse to stay in contact with those leeches.

"Don't go all stupid on me Jake, I love you, you know that, but sometimes that means I have to do what I think needs to be done, even if you don't like it." She quietly stood up and carried her son into the living room, too quickly for me to stop her. I could hear her place him in his play pen and asking our two dads to keep an eye on him. She really has to start listening to the doctor and stop lifting PJ.

She walked back in and stood behind me rubbing my shoulders. "You have to admit Jake, allot of the crap that happened to us when we were younger, was caused by my bad decisions. Dating a vampire. Meeting a psycho vampire thinking I could save my mother. Jumping off a cliff. Following Edward to Italy. Going back with him when I really didn't want to. Causing a new born war. Dumping you on your death bed. Agreeing to marry a vampire. Running away a couple of days before my wedding. Running to you and messing up your life. Hurting Leah. If there was a super natural version of Oprah I would be the headliner."

She sighed. "In one way I regret most of my decisions back then but I have to admit I may not be here now with my babies if I had done things differently and there is no way I regret my life now. I have never been so happy. You finding Leah would make everything perfect."

"Bells what am I gonna do with you?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms. "Thank you! Thank you for keeping hope when everyone else has given up. Thank you for being my family."

"Eww all this lovey dovey crap is making me nauseous." Chuckled Seth as he stalked toward the fridge.

"Hey Seth, how did it go?" Bella asked as she looked towards the living room door.

He cocked his eyebrow at her. "You told him?"

Bella just nodded.

"Embry guessed you would. Well it looks like we struck gold. Once Alice saw her photo's she went all funny for a bit she actually recognized her. Apparently Leah is modelling for a clothes catalogue in Europe. Alice remembers seeing her pictures and she thinks she knows what catalogue it is. She is going to do a little research and get back to us in a couple of days." Seth smiled obviously looking forward to making contact with his sister again.

"Oh that's brilliant news, do you hear that Jake?" I think Bella would jump up and down if she physically could. It left a bad taste in my mouth that yet again the Cullen's where involved in our lives, however Bella really hit the nail on the head when she said I had not got anywhere in six years.

"Yeah, Bells thanks honey, I'm just scared to get my hopes up." I hugged her close to me, or as close as the bump would allow.

"Hey stop squishing my niece and nephew." Seth called with a laugh as Bella giggled.

"Can I make you something to eat Seth? There are left over's from dinner." Bella began to move towards the stove.

There was a growl from the doorway. "Sit down woman. You are meant to be resting not feeding the pups."

"Oh look Daddies home." I chuckled as Embry came in carrying PJ in his arms as he stalked over to his wife and kissed her tenderly.

"How are you feeling baby?" He whispered into her ear as he rubbed her bump affectionately.

"I'm good, Jake minded me and PJ very well. I was not allowed move from A to B without help." She grinned.

"Good, you deserve to be taken care of. Now sit down, Seth is more than capable of reheating his own dinner, Sue has trained him well." He nuzzled her neck taking in her scent. "He can make me something too while he's at it."

"Yes oh kind alpha." Seth deadpanned as he pulled the containers out of the fridge.

"Bella is that your lasagna? I thought you took it easy. Jake, why was she cooking on your watch?" Embry growled at me.

"Oh stop your growling, Jake cooked it, after seven years helping me make lasagne it has finally resulted in him being able to cook it himself." Bella admonished slapping his arm.

I considered sticking my tongue out at Embry but was distracted by Bella's phone ringing.

"Hello" Bella answered the phone.

I could hear the shrill tones of the pixie Cullen. "Bella I think I've found her. There's a flight leaving at eight am tomorrow morning, how many tickets should I book?"

"Emmm make it four. I can't travel obviously but I think, Jake, Sue, Seth and my Dad." Bella pulled the phone from her ear, guys do you all have passports?"

I shook my head; I never had the need before. I could see Seth's grimace he didn't have one either.

"Actually scratch that Alice we are missing passports." Bella responded.

I could hear Alice speak to someone in the background. Then there was silence for a while. Eventually Alice was back giving Bella instructions to email photos of both Seth and I, to an email address of a J Jenks, and he would have a passport for us at the airport.

One phone call and I had hope that I would see my Leah again.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but my imagination and a little boy who thinks he if he keeps asking "is it Christmas yet?" It will come quicker._

_._

_This story was originally a O/S so if you don't like this chapter you can blame those who *nicely* nagged me to continue. _

_This is dedicated to lovely ladies for the *cough* gentle convincing to continue!_

Pre-Readers: Niamhg,

.

"Shit." I blurt out and quickly slam the phone down. How did he find me? I haven't told anyone where I was. My phone number is ex-directory so should not come up on any searches or phone books. The only reason I have a landline is because it's a package deal with internet and cable. I only phone mom from pay phones from different parts of the city just in case they realize what country I'm in.

"Oh hell, this means we're gonna have to move. I can't believe he of all people found me." I whisper to myself. My heart throbbed in pain at the thought of running again. I gasped for breath, I learned how to control those imprint panic attacks when I was pregnant. Everyone who saw a pregnant woman having difficulty breathing phoned an ambulance. I spent too much time fighting off paramedics and overzealous first alders in my last trimester.

"Mommy?" My little angel was standing at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes and swaying from sleepiness.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry did the nasty phone wake you?" Just seeing my beautiful son calmed me down and helped me breath. I climbed up the stairs and pulled little Harry into my arms. He smelt of soap and a hint of the forest. He has never been to La Push and he still managed to smell of home. I carried the little tyke into his room and lay him back down on his bed wrapping him up in his comforter with his russet wolf teddy. I got this for him before he was born and he has always slept with it. I may explain the irony of this to him some day.

"Go back asleep little guy, it's too early to get up." I stroked his head and kissed him gently on the forehead before quietly leaving his room.

I climbed down the stairs to my small kitchen and began the process of making coffee. I didn't know what to do. Should I stay and hope they never come here, or should I run now before they had a chance to come get me. It wasn't just me anymore; I had to think of Harry too. In many ways I wanted to run to save him from the possibility of pack life taking over his existence and taking away his choices when he got older. I also didn't want him reared in a place where his father was with another woman and other children. However, was it fair to him not to have the opportunity to know his father or his tribe? But could I be alpha ordered to re-join the pack, or worse would they alpha order me to hand over Harry to his father. If Sam tried that one I think I would kill him no matter what, I would find away and possibly take that two faced, simpering, sly, slut with him.

"Urgh, I had hoped all this running was behind me." I mutter to myself. "Well I have to stay until I finish my Master's next week I can't let the last five years go to waste. I don't really want to pull Harry away from school or his friends either. I wonder if I just move house. I can call my landlady in the morning and see if she has anything else available at the moment. I'm sure Caroline would travel a small distance if I made it worth her while; she is so good with Harry I don't want to lose her. I would keep him in his school; it is far enough away I don't think he would be spotted even if they did know about him. If we keep a low profile he might think I have left completely and gone away. I look at my watch its five am. Why did he call so early? If he knew where I was he could easily have checked the time difference.

Harry will probably be awake in a little while so I might as well go get ready for the day. I slipped up the stairs as quietly as I could and stepped into my shower. The pulsing hot water did nothing for my knotted shoulders so I just continued to try and wash away my fear. Scared Leah meant jumpy Leah and I didn't want to phase ever again unless it was to protect my son from danger.

I quickly dressed into jeans and a t-shirt; I had no jobs lined up today so I would be taking Harry to school. I hoped he slept a little more or he would be grumpy.

I started to prepare breakfast just to keep my hands busy. I began grilling some sausages, bacon, potato waffles and scrambled eggs. We normally only ate oatmeal, cereal or toast during the week but at the weekend we sometimes had a cooked breakfast. It kept Harry's sausage addiction to a minimum. My boy would happily live on sausages alone.

I had just placed the sausages under the grill when I heard a tap on the door. I froze. This was too much of a coincidence. There is no way the phone call earlier and this person at the door are not related. If I don't answer will they go away? Not a hope, I thought realistically.

My hands shaking as I turned off the grill. I slowly walked to the door on trembling legs. For the first time ever I wished I had a peep hole. I should be able to sense who it is but I can't get my brain to work correctly.

I slowly unlatch the door and timidly pulled it open to be completely shocked by who was on the other side.

"Oh Leah, I have missed you so much."

I just stood frozen as my mother pulled me into her arms.

"My baby, I can't believe we have finally found you." Sue held me close.

"We?" I mumble still nearly catatonic.

"Yes, we." Sue smiled while a tear rolled down her cheek.

I looked behind her expecting to see a pack of wolves.

"I'm here on my own for now. Mother's prerogative. I wanted to see you first in case that stupid boy messes up again and makes you run off." She said timidly.

"Where are they? Who's with you?" I think I was going to hyperventilate again. I can feel myself go into full blown panic mode. Is he here? Why do they care so much? The only one who ever showed me any kindness was Paul and that in itself was still surprising.

"Shh honey, it's okay they are at the hotel. I wouldn't let anyone come with me." I opened the door wider to let her in.

I walked into kitchen with my mom following me and I totally felt like I was stuck in the Twilight zone. I wandered over to the grill and turned it back on and added some more to the tray, I was going to feed my mom. She had travelled far enough to see me. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I made monosyllabic responses to her questions and comments about my home and the country.

Unfortunately I could hear movement upstairs which was distracting me. I couldn't think of a way to keep Harry upstairs and before I could do anything I heard the crazy footsteps of a little boy running downstairs following the smell of sausages.

"Mommy, mommy, did you cook sausies for me?" He squealed as he ran into the kitchen like a little whirlwind. He skidded to a stop when he saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table. Then ran behind my legs showing his rare shy side.

Sue's jaw hit the ground and was obviously not able to speak. I knelt down to Harry. "Harry, I want you to meet a very special lady, this is my mom, your grandma Sue."

I could see the tears well up in my mother's eyes when she heard his name. "Oh my." She whispered.

Harry shyly walked up to mom and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Harry Ephraim Black it's nice to meet you."

Just my luck my child is going through a polite phase it's not going to last but it certainly made sure all my secrets are now out in the open. I was worried my mother had stopped breathing.

"Good boy Harry, now you sit down your sausages are nearly ready." I quickly went to the grill and took out his cooked sausages and placed a few with some egg and waffle on a plate for him. I poured him a glass of juice and gathered some cutlery. "Harry do you want to eat this inside watching a DVD?" I hoped he wouldn't refuse this treat.

"Yes please mommy. You don't mind Grandma Sue do you?" He asked with his big brown eyes in puppy mode. He really knew how to wrap adults around his little finger.

My poor mother still could not formulate a sentence. "Em...ehh...ok."

I walked Harry into the living room and turned on the medium sized flat screen TV. I placed his breakfast on the little plastic table he used to paint and draw on. "Now, sweetie here you go. When you are finished this go up brush your teeth and wash your hands and face and put on your uniform for school."

"Thank you Mommy." He gave me a huge hug and then grabbed his first sausage before sitting down in the small plastic chair.

I looked at him with a heavy heart. How much are our lives going to change after today? I quietly dragged my feet back into the kitchen to see my mom was still sitting in the exact same spot I had left her in. I went to the stove and filled two plates with food then brought them over to the table with cutlery and condiments.

"So Mom, how are you?" I ask wanting to break the silence.

"Good, thank you." She answered automatically.

"So what do you think of your grandchild?" I decided to tackle the white elephant in the room.

"Oh Leah he's beautiful, I can't believe you're a mother, it's just such a big surprise; I gather Jacob is the father?" She asked coming back to life. "I remember him that age and he is a carbon copy down to the toothy smile."

"Yes, Jacob is his father. I actually can't see any of me in him at all." I admitted.

"Leah why didn't you tell me about my grandson?" Sue asked obviously distressed and yes there was also anger.

I sighed. "It's hard to explain Mom. I didn't want you to have to choose between me and the tribe. I know you would have pressure from the council to get me back and if they knew I had the first born Black it would have been virtually impossible for us to stay in contact. I wanted Harry to have a choice. I don't want him trapped somewhere because of his birth right. I don't want him taken away from me." My voice began to wobble as I fought to keep my tears of fear away.

"Oh honey, you would always come first to me, family is much more important than anything else." Sue sniffed as she pulled me into he warm arms. "I can also tell you no one would dare take your child from you; I would personally take care of that."

"Mom, I didn't want you to have to make that choice. I was not going back to be in His head and see and hear Him think about that leech loving cow. Not forgetting my stupid ex and cousin, if I had to see Sam bonk her one more time as they tried to get pregnant I was going to lose my mind. I know everyone thought I should just get over them, and I did. However I then imprinted on someone the day that I phased and that someone did not even see me."

"When Jake and I got together I couldn't believe my luck had changed. I not only imprinted on him I fell in love with him, and the day we returned from Canada he jumped back into the arms of Bella Swan like I didn't exist. I just couldn't take any chances Mom. I couldn't live in La Push watching from the side lines as he lived his blissful life because he got what he always wanted. I know as his imprinter I should just be happy for him and be the best friend or sister to him that I could be. But I obviously am not that girl. I would have eaten Bella Swan that day if it weren't for Paul." I took a deep breath and stopped my rambling.

"Oh honey, so much has happened." Sue whispered. "Most of it is not for me to tell, you need to meet with Jake and talk to him. You need to tell him about Harry, he will be so happy. Well he might be a little annoyed with you for not telling him sooner." Sue considered as she began to eat the breakfast I gave her.

I held back a snort. I didn't want to fight with my mother the first time I had seen her in six years. I also resigned myself to the fact that I didn't have a chance to get away this time. I was going to have to meet Jake and suffer the embarrassment of being told that I was not good enough. Again!

"I don't know Mom. I really don't think I can face him. I have spent so many years dealing with this situation. If I meet him everything will change. I will have to learn how to live without him again. I don't know if I would survive it a second time." I felt the adrenaline pumping through my system. I wanted to grab my son and run and not stop until I was the other side of the world.

"Honey, this boy has spent the last six years looking for you. I think it's only fair that you give him a chance. Let him talk to you and most importantly tell him about his son.

"Maybe tomorrow." I tried to procrastinate hoping that I come up with a plan between now and then.

"Sweetheart there is no way I can keep that boy away from you for another day. He is chomping at the bit. I had to phone home and have him alpha ordered not to run here from the airport." Sue admonished.

"I know Mom, but I just can't. It's too hard. I need some time to prepare myself. It may have been six years but it is still very raw to me. The image of him holding her is burnt into my mind. Every time I close my eyes I can still see it as if it was yesterday. I still have the acid bile in my throat. I don't understand why he wants to see me. If it's to ease his conscious tell him it doesn't matter, it's over and done with and I want him to be happy so tell him please go home and have a good life." I panted trying to hold the tears that were threatening to make me a wailing banshee if I let them come out.

"Honey he is not going home without seeing you. In fact I would be surprised if he goes home without you." Sue said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I can't go back there Mom. God, having to deal with Him and Her. Not forgetting Sam and his friggen love muffin. Please don't try and convince me to do that or I will disappear again and you will never find me." I wheeze looking around my kitchen remembering where I had hidden my stash of cash. I was always prepared to run. I had a bank account of course but I also kept hidden cash, unused visa cards and our passports so that we could just go if needed. I delayed this morning and it was wrong. I should have grabbed Harry and ran.

"Oh honey I won't make you come home if you don't want. However I do want to see more of you, so I may visit you and Harry as much as possible." She sniffed.

"Maybe Mom, I don't know, I don't trust that the rest of the council won't try and make me come home. I haven't phased in a long while but I think an alpha order may still work on me. I love Billy but I'm under no illusion that he would not do everything possible to make sure I bring his only heir to the Black name home to La Push." I notice a change in her expression.

"He may be his first, but he's not his only grandson that carries the black name." She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh." I felt the pain slice through me as I realised the truth. Jake was father to another child. How stupid of me not to think of that. He was with the love of his life of course they would be fucking like bunnies every chance they got. I remember his stamina. Personally I would have thought that he would end up killing a human but it's not like he would have treated me gently, I was just Leah, hard arsed Leah.

Sue stood up. "This is stupid. We are getting that gorgeous grandson of mine to school and then you are going with me and meeting his father. A lot happened after you left La Push Leah and there have been an awful lot of changes, mostly good but it's not for me to tell you, that's Jakes job."

"No Mom. Not today." I shook my head vehemently. Then I suddenly noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. My heart stuttered when I saw the beautiful sad eyes of little Harry at the kitchen door. Slow tears were running down his face.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "What's wrong little man?"

After a loud sniff he sobbed. "Why don't you want me to meet my daddy?"

"Oh honey, of course I want you to meet your daddy." I cringe how did I not realise he was there, I swear my child has ninja blood in him. I am a wolf and a five year old can sneak up on me.

"Really?" his little face shinned looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes. So like his father, I just couldn't refuse him.

"Yes really, but it may not be today, I have to meet him today and talk to him about some grown up stuff. But I promise you will meet him soon." With those words my fate was sealed.

"Now run upstairs and get into your school uniform." I kissed his head before he ran out.

I looked at my Mom who had a big smile on her face. "You are doing the right thing honey, you'll see. I would never send you if I thought you would be hurt."

"I know Mom, I will meet him today. But I don't want to see anyone else so tell Sam to leave me alone." I pick up the plates from the table and carry them over to the dishwasher.

"Okay Leah, but Sam is not here so you won't have to see him." Sue admitted.

"Oh, okay why did he phone me here at four am then if he is not with you?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but my imagination and a need to bitch slap Jacob for giving me a headache._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Jacob's POV

Every one leaves.

The nausea was paralysing, the acidic bilious acid in my stomach was creeping up my oesophagus, burning as it moved, pushed from below by the gigantic frantic bats that were trapped in my stomach. My heart was beating wildly since the phone call from the Pixie twenty four hours ago. I haven't slept or eaten since, so I was running on adrenaline and caffeine. Six years, she has been gone for six whole years. Now, after all my searching I'm a few hours away from my heart. How shall I explain myself? How can I tell her everything that has happened since she left? Will she believe me? Will she accept me back? It was thought that no wolf could fight the imprint, not surprisingly my Leah has proved them all wrong. This made me proud, she was so strong, but also extremely sad that she could separate from me like that. She refused to stay here watching the second man she loved be with another. Only she was wrong, I was a foolish seventeen year old who didn't know what the hell love really was. I so badly wanted to make Bella better, to fix her like a car when she was broken by that stupid leech, I willed myself to be in love with her. I was good at fixing things, all my life I tried to make things better. When Mom and Dad argued I tried to stop Mom crying by being her little soldier. When Mom died I tried to help Dad as much as I could to make him feel better, I took sole responsibility for his care when we realised he wouldn't be able to walk again. I also tried to help Rachel and Rebecca as much as an eight year old could, I didn't want them to leave, but they did. I prayed every day that they would return.

It was all in vain.

Oh, Rachel did visit twice in four years. Unfortunately for her, on her second visit she met Paul and he imprinted. So, she returned to La Push. Not for me or dad, for her soul mate. All the women I loved left me, at one time or another, Mom, Rachel, Becca, Bells, and then finally Leah.

Bella was the first to leave. She left when I was six. She did come back eventually, only to leave me again. When I look at my life I realise that the only female who was constant throughout my childhood and adolescence was Leah. She was a bit older, which made me consider her more Rachel and Rebecca's friend than mine. After Bells moved away with her Mom when I was little, it was Leah that was there to hug me when I cried. She held my hand at my mom's funeral. The twins were wrapped up in themselves, Dad was been held up by Charlie and Harry. Renee wouldn't let Bella come home for the funeral. I was alone, standing by the graveside, watching as a big brown box carrying my Mom was placed in the big, black, plot. Leah walked up behind me and wrapped her hand around mine telling me it will be okay, it would be hard, but I would be okay. I tried to believe her.

It was Leah who brought me home and cleaned my cuts when I was beaten up in school. Crazy to think anyone could bully me now, but I was a sad lonely kid for a while who was fair game to the school ass holes. I also think Leah was responsible for the bullies losing all their clothes when they were in the gym showers the next day. Even back then she showed ferocious loyalty to those she cared about.

She was there for me throughout the whole Bella drama. She helped me see Bella when everyone else pointedly refused. She held my hand when Bella knocked me back again. She patched me up after the new born battle and sure as hell made me breath again, after the invitation to Bella's wedding nearly killed me. Those three days in Canada where the most memorable days of my life and a stupid knee jerk reaction took it all away.

Typical me, embracing the person who seemed in need, rather than the person I needed. Now after all these years how do I explain it to her? How do I explain that the love I thought I had for Bella was not romantic love at all, but the need to fix her and stop her from doing something really stupid by joining the undead? Bella was a link to my past, to when my Mom and sisters were still here, when I had someone taking care of me for a change. I thought if I could keep Bella alive and safe then my life would be like it was before. It has taken me a long time to realise you can't go backwards. You can only go forward. I plan on doing that with my mate. I will accept any condition she imposes. It will be hard but I will move away from the tribe and live wherever she wants.

It's funny, in a way, I spent years looking for her, but I never prepared what I would say if I ever found her. What words would work? I wish Bella was sitting here on this stupid small airplane. She could help me think of what to say. Instead, I have Paul's narky head beside me. Paul, yet again is putting his nose in my business. When he discovered we were going to find Leah, he insisted he was coming with us. This time he said he was coming to help me, but we all knew he was there to support Leah. The bond between those two always confused me, until Paul came clean to me one night. He had fallen in love with Leah before he imprinted on Rachel. Who knew? The man whore of La Push, clicked with the prickly female shifter. He watched her and he knew she loved me so he never acted on his feelings. He felt that she was fucked over by one wolf already, in the form of our ex alpha, so he refused to cause her any more pain by attempting a relationship, knowing the likelihood that he would also imprint and leave her.

It explained Paul's animosity towards me in the beginning, and the hatred he held for Bella. Because of my stupid teenage emotions most of my brothers were feeling resentful towards her back then, but Paul was vicious in his hatred. He believed that her wavering between Edward and me was causing Leah distress. They all came to learn that Bella was right all along about my teenage emotions. She had never led me on; it was my wishful thinking that made them think she was playing with me. The two times that we were physically close were all on me. The first time I kissed her I didn't take her feeling into account. I took advantage of her as she had no way of fighting me off. The fact that she hurt herself trying to prevent my advances, should have been reason enough to accept she didn't care for me that way. Not forgetting my pathetic attempt at emotional blackmail. That day up in the mountain, before the battle I made her breakdown and kiss me as I had threatened to end it all. I was so young then, I thought I knew everything, I thought I could make her love me. I was right about one thing though, Edward was not her soulmate… but neither was I. The pack quickly realised this, and all their bad feelings towards her were mostly unwarranted. They still couldn't understand her love for the Cullen's, but they quickly forgave her that when they realised who's true mate she really was.

Many previously unknown facts were revealed the day I held Bella's bleeding body in my arms. However, Bella's pain was not going to convince Leah how much I love and need her. I would love if she comes back to La Push with me but I would be just as happy to live anywhere she wants.

Thankfully, we were nearly there as the seatbelt light came on and the pilot announced our descent. This was my first time on a plane and I thought I would be terrified. However I was more concerned about Leah than considering I was miles above the earth in a tin box, being held up by a drop of jet fuel and an idiot pilot. I sat quietly as I felt the plane tilt for descent; I could smell fear from many of the passengers, my brothers in particular. I don't really think wolves were meant to fly. We had no control, it was against our nature, not forgetting we were stuck here for hours. Seth was practically vibrating and Paul had a quiet growl of nerves going on. I wish I had asked Embry to put an Alpha order on them; all we needed was these two idiots to phase on a plane, I just shivered at the thought. Thankfully the Sparkles booked us Business Class so at least we fitted in our seats…just about. Looking at the small space the economy passengers were squeezed into make my wolf whimper.

The plane finally dropped from the sky and did an emergency handbrake stop, well that's what it felt like, my stomach was still up in the clouds and I think I had a bruise on my forehead from hitting the seat in front when we came to a sudden stop. I could hear Paul mutter that he was gonna swim home to Washington there was no way in hell he was getting back on one of those stupid tin cans. I couldn't help but chuckle, Paul really was a grumpy old git.

We got through customs quickly enough and were met in the arrivals hall by two drivers holding up the name Clearwater on a card. Typical, the Cullen's think of everything. Sue had received a package at SeaTac courtesy of Alice with hotel details, courtesy cars etc, all I was interested in was Leah's address but Sue wouldn't give it to me. She told me I could see Leah after she met her. She refused to miss out on a visit with her long lost daughter. Her exact words were "I will see my daughter before you have the opportunity to fuck this up and she disappears again." I was suitably chastised. I had never in my 22 years heard Sue curse.

I sat in the back of the tinted black car behind the driver beside Paul, looking out on the city lights and the rain splashing down the windows as we drove. This place appeared as wet as home, but it sure smelt funny, I picked out the smell of bovine and forest but a different type of forest that I was used too. I could see us passing industrial areas then five minutes later I was looking at weird looking black and white cows and then more buildings. There seems to be such a mix of countryside and urbanization. But what concerned me was there was no area for cover, so how did the non-domesticated animals get around? Would we be able to phase? Would we be fighting off predators? Not that there was really any natural animal out there that could beat us but we didn't want to be leaving carcasses of animals around that could cause investigations.

While I was lost in thought I heard Seth starting to chat to the driver. "So, how far away are we from the hotel?"

"Just about 30 more minutes depending on traffic." He responded primly.

"Is it nice?" Seth asked obviously stuck at what to say.

"I believe so sir. I have never stayed myself." He replied not taking his eyes from the windscreen.

"What type of wildlife do you get around her? Any Bear, wolf?" Seth asked.

I was disturbed by a chuckle. "Sorry, but if you are hunters you will be disappointed, all you will find here is deer, badger, fox, goat and birds."

"Oh, no we are not hunters, it is against our laws to hunt wolves as they are considered sacred to our tribe." Seth said sadly.

I just couldn't believe these people would exterminate a whole species of animal for money. Well, yeah I suppose I could but damn, that's just horrible.

I noticed the scenery had changed again we now were driving through forest. I started to feel more relaxed it felt more like home, the trees smelt different but more relaxing than weird looking cows. "Is there much forest here?"

Our driver looked out the window. "Not that much here, this is quite a small wood, you need to go up the mountains for the forest. They are quite extensive but we had years of deforestation that basically removed most of our forest a few hundred years ago."

Well at least we knew we had somewhere to go for a run. Before I could think of anything else to ask we pulled into a long regal looking driveway directing towards the grandest hotel I have ever seen. It was huge and I swear all I could smell was money. I looked around and realised that the hotel was tucked into a golf course. Hell we sure are going to stick out like sore thumbs here. Is there a dress code for getting into hotels? Well it looks like we are going to find out. I got out of the car and grabbed my pathetic bag from the boot. I continued to sniff the air, hoping to get Leah's scent so that I could run to her. Knowing she was close had my wolf trying to crawl out of my skin. I heard Sue arrange with her driver to wait for her that she would be back after she checked into the hotel and got rid of her bags.

My heart leapt, we were going to see Leah soon, there was no way I was waiting any longer, I would follow Sue by foot if I had to. We went into the grandiose foyer and walked up to the reception desk, I honestly have no idea what transpired, all I remember was Paul taking my passport off me and giving it to the girl at reception. We then trailed over to a huge gold gilded lift. I was humming with excitement and dread. A young family got into the elevator with us. Damn! I just thought looking at the parents and the two kids. What if Leah had moved on, what if she really had fought the imprint and won…..Maybe coming over here now will ruin her life for her. Blast what will I do? Maybe I shouldn't be here. I didn't know what to do, I felt trapped, this elevator was two friggen small for all these people and I really, really needed to get out of here. I craved a shower and then I must see Leah, touch her, smell her, taste her. Ahhh shit, why is it getting worse now? Is it because she is close? Or am I just working myself into a state. I was turning into a teenage girl. I can imagine Paul suggesting I get a training bra.

Eventually we got to our room, this was also bedazzled by pixie Cullen as it was a suite with four bedrooms, four bathrooms and a living room bigger than my whole house with a 50inch flat screen TV, and from what I could see we had a huge roof terrace. Charlie just stood in the door way opening and closing his mouth. Paul called dibs on the bedroom that had the Jacuzzi. I blocked out what he and Rachel could have gotten up to if she had been able to come. Sue just rushed into a room and was obviously taking a shower. Knowing she was doing that gave me a couple of minutes to have one also. I grabbed my bags and ran into the nearest bathroom turning on the gold gilded taps of the biggest shower I have ever seen. I didn't have time to enjoy the fantastic jets of warm water bubbling down on me; I just shampooed and soaped up before quickly rinsing. I dried myself quickly and threw on a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt and ran out to the living room with my sneakers ready for Sue when she came out of her room. I only had a couple of minutes to wait. Her eyes met mine as she was walking out the door, before I could say a word she handed me a phone. I took it in confusion and put it to my ear.

"Hello" I whisper unsure who it could be.

"Jacob Black you will wait until Sue visits Leah before going to see her." The Alpha timbre of Embry's voice nearly had me on my knees. I began to shake with anger, how DARE he prevent me from being with my MATE. It's okay for him, he already has his happy ever after. What business is it of his? I could feel the alpha wolf in me begin to roar. Paul could see this and pushed me out onto the roof terrace away from Sue and Charlie. Luckily there were no other rooms this high so we had some privacy. I stood shaking with my fists tight and my eyes closed. I could feel the hairs all over my body standing on end. I felt like they were all keeping me away from my mate. It was me that ran around the whole of America and Canada looking for her, not them; it was me who lost my heart six years ago, not them. Why did I let them come with me? It was for me that Bella called the Cullen's, not Sue. I understand that she is her mother and she misses her, but can she honestly tell me her life has altered much in the last six years with Leah gone…NO! It is me who has had to suffer the desolation and the loss of not having a heart. Leah was MINE and I was going to find her now and when I got back to La Push there was going to be changes. Big Changes.

I pushed past Paul and Seth and ran through the suite. Forgoing the elevator I sprinted to the stairwell and ran down the seven flights of stairs. I could hear Paul and Seth following but chose to ignore them. When I got to the lobby I slowed down a little so I didn't run into any stupid tourists as there was a bus load that had just arrived. I ran down the long prestigious driveway and stopped at the gates. I had to decide which direction to go, left or right, it helped that it was so early in the morning, so there were not that many people about confusing scents. I sniffed and could faintly trace Sue so I ran that way. I was conscious of being followed by my brothers but they would not stop me. Hell a whole coven of vampires wouldn't be able to stop me now. I was searching for her for years but now, NOW, they were trying to keep us apart and my wolf was not accepting that…I was the true Alpha and no mother, or brother was stopping me today. She was MINE!

I ran for a couple of miles down the dark country road, luckily there were no people around to see me move faster than your average 6ft7 American. I start to slow when I saw the lights of what must be a small town. I was sniffing the air hoping to pick up a scent that would lead me to my heart. I have loved and longed for this woman for so long but now that my wolf has chosen not to kneel before man, or wolf, I could sense her. I knew she was close. I could feel it in my heart and soul. I pounded down the street sniffing as I went. There were a few sleepy souls walking down the street and cars were beginning to drive past. I had no watch with me but I believe it was nearly seven am. Nobody paid me much attention they all looked like they needed their first shot of caffeine before they could even see.

Suddenly a beautiful fragrance wafted towards me. It was the scent of the forest surrounding La Push, it smelt of home. I began walking quicker; it was coming from the other end of the town. I hurried past the sleepwalking clueless humans, to get closer to my mate. I quickly reach the source of the smell. A small little unmanned train station stood at the edge of the town, and I could tell that she had been here in the last twenty four hours. I walked up and down trying to judge what direction she went, there were so many other smells and it had been raining. Eventually I walked across the road to see if I could pick out her beautiful fragrance from there. I hit the jackpot, I could even tell what direction she went.

My heart was pounding, my palms were sweaty and by the way the members of the public jumped out of my way, I was grinding my teeth with my jaw tightly clenched in the attempt to hold my shit together, so I wouldn't just phase and run towards my mate. I knew I was close, so so close. I followed the trail up a small little road that was barely wide enough for a car, eventually reaching a small two storey house with a small red car in the driveway. I breathed in deeply letting her scent surround me, waft over me, calm me, I could nearly taste her. I tried to hold my wolf back but he quickly sensed my brothers coming up the small road behind me. My wolf felt the threat that they would try to prevent me seeing my Mate. With that fear in mind he roared in anger, Alpha wolf was in charge again, he strode angrily towards the door and instead of knocking he shoved the door open breaking the lock.

I entered the house and followed the scent barging into a big spacious kitchen. I first made eye contact with Sue and my wolf growled, she had prevented me seeing my mate, she would not be tolerated. I turned and focused in on the tall dark beauty before me. My wolf signed "Leah." She opened her mouth to speak but before she had the opportunity to stutter a sound I strode towards her and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder and charging out the back door. I ran towards the woods at the end of her garden, dodging around obstacles. I could hear her screaming every curse under the sun and feel her fists slamming into my back but she must have stopped phasing because she didn't inflict as much damage as would be expected from a she-wolf. The ground was beginning to rise; we were making our way up the mountains my senses telling me we were getting further and further away from civilisation and that my brothers had given up trying to follow me. I slowed my pace and stopped when we got to a small glade that had a clear stream trickling through.

I placed Leah on her feet and stepped back looking at her carefully. I could see the anger beginning to take shape in her face, she was pissed, and before she could attack I pushed her against a tree and grabbed bother of her arms bending down and pressing tightly against her, feeling her softness surround me. I lifter her arms up and held her wrists together with one hand. I placed my palm against her cheek, I move in closely until we are practically eye to eye. She is breathing shallowly, her breath hitching, her heart was pounding loudly; I could feel it beating against her breast bone. Her eyes were ebony orbs of molten fire, the she wolf was about to come out to play, but my wolf was not in a tolerant mood. He could smell her arousal, she still wanted me and my wolf howled in ecstasy, he had his mate in his arms and she wanted to be there. Nothing and no one else mattered, but we could not lose her again. There was no way he could live without our mate now, not now that he has accepted what he was. There was only one way he could ensure he would always know where to find her. The human in me tried to fight the wolf but the wolf's will was too strong, he grabbed the collar of her t-shirt and ripped it off her shoulder, pressing his nose into her neck, he was angry that she didn't smell of him anymore, she had been away too long. He licked her neck from her ear down to the junction between her neck and shoulder, he nibbled gently sensing the hot spot, he purred with the strong scent of want coming from his Mate. Without hesitation he kissed her shoulder and then opened his mouth wide and bit down hard until he tasted blood.

* * *

><p>AN, okay before you begin throwing stuff at me this is not the end. It was meant to be, I even got a lovely banner make by LaPushStartlight of Printing paws to post with this chapter. I was so sure it would be all over, but unfortunately Jake just wouldn't shut up, and droned on and on until I considered shoving him off the airplane. I deleted loads of his girly whining, sent it to Ren who convinced me (without difficulty) of deleting more of it. It's not the chapter I had planned but unfortunately it is part of the story. So I promise some more sexy sweaty time next chapter, in Leah's point of view cause Jake is the girl in this relationship. Thank the Spirits for Alpha Jake or it may have ended with them all doing embroidery or something.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but my imagination and a hangover._

_Beta'd by TheMightyRen_

_Pre-read by the Awesomely bossy (in a good way) Niamhg_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Leah's POV

Never Ending

.

My dormant wolf was fighting to come out to rip our mate to shreds. She wanted him but she was just as pissed as me with his male dominant behaviour. It was not in her nature to lie back and take any crap. We were a lot alike. I could feel the burn as my temperature began to rise and my spine burnt with the heat of a phase. When he licked my neck and bit at the junction of my shoulder she came to the surface with a snarl.

With the added strength of my wolf, I pulled a hand free from his hold and ripped his shirt from his shoulder, I inserted my teeth into his muscle and bit down hard with the primal need to mark him as mine, Alpha or not he was MINE. Everyone WILL know this. He howled in temper that I had taken the dominant role and he raised me up off the ground so that I had to grab onto him to prevent from falling. We were both panting, wantonly trying to catch our breath during this emotional rollercoaster. My wolf wanted him but she was so pissed that he hurt her six years ago and even more enraged at his behaviour today. As a wolf she accepted her alpha but as a mate there was no way in hell she would be the submissive one. The scent of an imprint was meant to calm the soul of an imprinted wolf, I had seen this with Sam and the muffin freak, Jared and Kim also, but the scent of Jake flamed the hurt deep inside me, heightening the burning, wanton lust. Before I could catch my breath or even consider what he was planning I was shoved into the tree. I felt it give slightly. I don't think the young Sitka Spruce was going to survive this altercation.

Jacob's wolf was looking at me through his yellow ringed wolf eyes, his nostrils were flared as he smelt my arousal. Yes, I wanted him in the most primitive way, but my wolf and I were too pissed to be an all willing submissive mate. Six years, six fucking years alone and he thinks' he can call the shots and get his own way, ripping me out of my home, throwing me over his shoulder like friggen He-Man. Not a chance. I lifted my arms and pushed him back using all my strength, bracing my back against the tree and wriggling my legs to use them to also push against him. He fell back in shock but unfortunately it meant that I had nothing to hold onto so I ended up landing on him.

The air was knocked out of my lungs and yet again I was staring into his feral eyes. He growled in frustration and rolled over swiftly pinning me to the ground. My wolf snarled in response, she was not going to give in lightly. I kicked and wriggled attempting to get out from under him. Snarling I started to claw him with my nails, the rage inside me became a physical manifestation. Quickly he grabbed my hands again and pinned them over my head. Not able to escape I tried to bite him. My canines piercing the skin around his neck, widening my mouth I tried to bite deeper. He quickly nudged my face away with his chin. He raised his head and neck up out of my reach. We lay on the ground, breathing in each other's scent, I could feel my body respond, taking in his sweet breath, my core pulsated with need, drenching my underwear, my nipples tightened until they were painfully hard. I looked at the mark that I had given him on the shoulder; drops of blood were still forming. Unable to stop myself I reached down and began to lick the wound lapping up his blood and imbibing my essence into him. I could feel him relax as he began to purr. However, once I started I couldn't seem to stop, once his wound was clean I began to lick and nip his neck not in anger but need. So much for the angry disgruntled She-Wolf. Once he submitted to my care the anger had dissolved. I could not stop myself from touching him, tasting him. It was a need, compulsion. It had been so long I couldn't think about tomorrow or even tonight, I had my imprint in my arms again. All the work I had done to block him out, to help me pretend to forget the pain was redundant. He was my heart, my world, one of the two most important people in my life.

I crashed my mouth to his, kissing him with all the power of my pain, the years of loneliness and abandonment pounding down on me as I wrapped my arms around his sinewed body. I ravage his lips as he responds with greed. Grinding his lips to mine and thrusting his tongue into my mouth, fighting with mine, attempting control. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and then began devouring my neck. Nipping harshly down the soft flesh, reaching the area that he had previously marked he began to lick the sensitive skin that immediately resulted in my core throbbing in want. Crying out with desire and need I grabbed his ripped t-shirt and tore it completely from his torso, it was too long since I felt his skin next to mine, too long since we had touched and were together. Before I could gasp a breath, fragments of my t-shirt was flying to the forest floor as Jake ripped it from my body. I felt his hot hand slide between our bodies and gasped in shock when he viciously tore my jeans off me. I ran my hands down his abdomen reaching for the button of his, without bothering to care about the material I grabbed the waistband of his jeans with both hands and ripped them off his body. Who knew I still had the strength of a wolf? It looks like the Alpha of La Push still went commando, I grabbed his glutes with both hands and held on tight, I could feel my nails digging in and breaking skin, but I couldn't let him go. The twigs and leaves were digging into my naked back and catching on my panties, that's all the clothing that remained between us, well that and my socks. I have no idea where my shoes where. Jakes large, warm paw rubbed down my side, kneading and rubbing roughly until he reached the tiny scrap of material. With one finger he pulled them from me and revealing me completely to his ministrations. Pulling my legs up around his hips so his thick cock was pressed against my hot throbbing core. Without any warning he pushed fiercely into me filling me up with all of him.

I screamed out, six years, it has been six whole years since I mated with my imprint, since I had sex with anyone and my whole body just exploded with stimulus the emotion was overpowering. He pounded me hard into the ground, I was pretty sure I would have moss burn on my butt after this. I could feel the euphoria of an orgasm building up but before I reached my crescendo, he fucking stopped and pulled out. I opened my eyes and before I could focus I was thrown onto my front, face down while he pulled my ass up and slammed into me with all his might. All I could see was spots in front of my eyes he pumped into me with inhuman speed while rubbing my nipples into hard erect nubs. Just before I felt the world spin out of control I heard him roar and felt his teeth piece by skin on my shoulder again. I could feel the roar coming from his chest as I screamed in response as we both orgasmed together. I collapsed down onto the mossy floor not able to feel my limbs, so over stimulated I couldn't move. I welcomed the blackness of exhaustion closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.

I woke confused, not knowing where I was, but I felt like I was wrapped in a huge heavy electric heating blanket. I tried to move but slowly realised I was still pinned to the ground by Jake. Shit, I remembered the last few hours in shock that my family had found me and that I had now been completely claimed by my mate. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. What was I going to tell Harry? It looked like I had to go back to La Push. I sighed, after all my running I was back where I started. I know we had to talk. Fuck, what about her? I tried to push him off. He woke with a jolt and held me tighter and started sniffing my neck

"Stop." I choked. If we didn't stop now we wouldn't be able to and I didn't want to do anything that I would regret later...well more than I already would regret. He slowly let me go and sat up carefully still on full alert waiting for me to run. I was done running, I was too old for this shit, I was a stronger person now than I was six years ago, I know that I could survive, but how dare he mark me when he has her at home. What was he doing here? Did he think I was going to go back to La Push and play happy families with him and his pale face bitch? My wolf began to seethe again.

I crawled away, just far enough to get his immediate scent out of my nose. I pulled my legs close and wrapped my arms around them. Naked, I looked around at our ripped clothing, nothing survived our fuck-fest. What the fuck was wrong with my wolf, all the other imprinters wanted sweet luvin' from their imprintee, not my wolf. Oh no, she wanted to claw his fucking eyes out, fuck him until we were both blind. There was no way Sam or Jared where like this, hell even Paul was a fucking marshmallow when it came to Rachel, just shows that I am completely twisted doesn't it? ... ... Then I had a thought; the slogan of imprinting ran through my head in Emily's prissy tone, "an imprinter would be whatever your imprint wanted...friend, brother, lover... ... ..." Did this mean that Jake was the twisted one? Crap did I have all these aggressive feelings towards him because that's what he wanted? Or that was what he needed? Shit, it might make sense being the true Alpha; he wouldn't be all sunshine and butterflies, not his wolf side anyway.

I sat back looking at my dishevelled mate, his rippling abdominal muscles, broad chest, strong shoulders. I couldn't take my eyes from the drop of sweat that was rolling down unto his trapezius right over my mark. I had to force myself not to crawl over and lick it away. Taking a proper look at him I realised that he had grown up, he was now all man. He was taller, more imposing, at least 6ft 8; his neck thicker than my thigh, holy spirits the image of my thighs wrapped around his neck was making me quake all over. Fuck I could even smell how turned on I was, I could see him smirk, the bastard knew what he was doing to me. I tried not to look too far south at his naked glory because I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I looked him at him in the eye and demanded. "Why? Why are you here? Why did you mark me?"

The sadness of his eyes nearly broke me, the aggression and dominance was gone, all I could see was the broken Jake that had been dumped by the leech lover again. "I have spent the last six years looking all over the US for you." He responded slowly in a dead voice. "When you left you took my heart with you. I'm so sorry. Taking Bella in my arms that day was just a knee-jerk reaction, I had spent so long being her rock and source of comfort I did it automatically. But I promise you, I quickly realised that I was wrong. "

"Yeah, yeah. So what happened? Did she dump your sorry ass again? How many times has she come back to you only to leave you again?" I couldn't let him in, no matter what. I knew I couldn't be away from him again, the warm tingling spot on my shoulder told me that.

He slowly shook his head and looked sadly at me. "Bella and I never got together."

I frowned in anger, he was lying, he had to be, but if he wasn't that meant he hooked up with some other girl and had a child with her. Was that better or worse than him being with the leech loving bitch? I didn't know. All I know was I needed some Tylenol and a bottle of vodka because this day was getting worse and worse. I decided I had nothing to lose.

"Well if the popsicle lover didn't bend over for you who popped out your pup?" I spewed viciously.

His eyes widen in shock. "What are you talking about?" he demanded before reaching forward and grabbing my two arms.

"Mom told me that you have a child. To have a child I presume that there was a mother? Or is there something else we need to talk about?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your mother told you I was a father?" He roared. "Why would she say that?" I could see him begin to shake, oh great, temperamental shape shifter losing his temper. I shrugged, it's not like he had clothes to ruin.

"I can assure you I have no children. Tell me exactly what she told you NOW." He growled using his Alpha timbre.

I shivered; my fucking body completely betrayed me, why the hell was I turned on by him Alpha ordering me? Wait a minute, apart from the wish to jump his bones and the wish to please him by telling him what he wanted to know but I didn't feel that I had no choice. Wow, alpha orders don't work on me anymore. Why the hell is that?

"Quit your Alpha shit, it doesn't work on me." I sneered while I stood up proudly, I didn't need to listen to any more of his crap, I needed to get the hell out of here and go bring my son to school.

I walked two steps before I felt my hair being pulled backwards; before I could retaliate I was lying on the ground with Jake straddling me in some sort of Judo hold. He had my hands pinned behind me and my feet could get no purchase. I was completely incapacitated. I could feel his hot, sweet breath on my neck as he whispered throatily into my ear. "Wriggle all you want, I'm enjoying it immensely but you are going nowhere until we are finished talking."

Stupid, dominant, sexy bastard. Where the fuck has sweet, innocent Jacob Black gone? He I could handle. This animal was going to be hard to tame. I could feel his hot, heavy cock throbbing on the small of my back with his balls resting on the cheeks of my ass. It took everything I had not to press up into him, my body screamed for that friction. I took a deep breath trying to calm down. There was no way I was going to succumb again to him but I would listen to what he had to say, not that I was given a choice.

"Fine, she just mentioned that there was an heir to the Black name. As you are the only male Black it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out you had a son." I tried not to cry as the image of him and Swan making a baby festered in my mind.

"I'm not." He answered quietly.

"What?" I sighed in frustration.

"I'm not the only male Black." He whispered into my ear as his grip relaxed. I twisted around to look at him.

He sat back but still straddling me looking sad.

"There is so much to tell you, so much has happened. I don't know maybe we should phase it would be easier for me to fill you in on the last six years that way." He spoke softly so that I knew it was not an attempt at an order but just an idea.

I immediately shook my head. It had been a long time since I last phased the idea of having people in my head again filled me with dread. I like who I am and didn't want to deal with other peoples thoughts. I also didn't want Jake finding out about Harry that way, I knew the minute I phased I would have brain vomit all about my sweet little angel.

He nodded resignedly. "Okay then. Well it seems that I have a brother."

"Embry?" I whispered.

"Yep, my brother wolf is my real brother." He gazed past me, into the dark forest.

"Wow." I didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>It was meant to be a OS it should be well over by now, but no its going on and on and on and on...Gonna rename it THE NEVERENDING STORY.

Next Chapter will be the end...even if I have to kill them all off.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but my imagination and a huge visa bill._

_A/N first off, I'm sorry this took so long, RL has been absolute hell._

_Secondly, yes this is the last chapter, it's not my best writing but it's the best I can do at the moment, I hope you still manage to enjoy it. _

_Thirdly, it seems that Fanfic is doing a purge of all M rated stories and in some case authors. This is frustrating and unfair and I hope this ends soon, but just in case they decide to remove me you can catch all my stories that are here at **happyeverafterproject(.)ning(.)com** under my prefered username noin and I'm on twitter as noin37. If you want to pm me I can send you an invite. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Jake's POV

The END

.

It's strange how your life changes. You spend years yearning for something, wishing, dreaming, hoping, until you finally discover that it's not right for you after all. When I was sixteen all I saw was Bella. My idiotic, selfish, immature, life revolved around her. I saw no one else, no matter how close to them I was, Bella was my dream. I was too foolish to see reality.

Charlie's advice was very apt, 'you should love what is good for you'. Neither Bella nor I had the sense to do that, until we both hit rock bottom. A lot happened after the fight between Sam and Embry. My father finally claimed his second son and also confirmed what I always knew in my heart, the Black family, the alpha line has never imprinted. Embry was free to convince Bella he was hers forever. By the way the big aggressive wolf protected her, cared for her as she recovered, and generally just treated her like a queen, it was not long before she accepted his love and started their life together.

When I was sixteen, I would never have guessed Bella was going to be my sister in law.

When I was seventeen I was ecstatic for my brother and my best friend.

Sam was alpha ordered by Embry to never phase again or harm another human as punishment for his crimes against Bella and of course his imprint. I think the bigger punishment was Emily leaving him. She packed up one day and returned to the Makah reservation where she seems to be happy. We were worried how the separation from his imprint would affect the former Alpha. However it appears the alpha order made his wolf practically dormant and therefore there were no side effects, well...except Sam being a prick, because he wanted Leah back.

He still had wolf senses so when he was "just passing" Embry's home after we left to find Leah, he overheard Bella on the phone to Alice getting Leah's number and that is how he managed to phone her before we arrived. We don't know if it was to convince her he still loved her and to come back to him or to warn her to run so she could escape our visit. I didn't care, his stupid plan didn't work and that's all that matters.

My life has changed so much, Leah and I stayed in Europe, Leah was nervous of just picking up and moving home. She insisted that we date for a while and have a normal relationship until we were more comfortable together and Harry accepted me into their family. That all changed when six weeks after our reunion Leah realised she was pregnant again. It seems us Black men had super sperm, I had two sexathons and I ended up a dad both times. I was ecstatic to be present for this pregnancy and insisted we moved into together so we could be a family. We married three months later at a small service witnessed by Harry, and a couple of people Leah knew. We held off telling family until much later as we didn't want any more drama in our lives.

I have to say my life changed completely the moment I met my first son. Harry...Holy Spirits I thought I knew what love was until I was introduced to him and what an introduction. I had a feeling Leah was holding something back that day as we walked naked hand in hand through the pine fresh, green forest to her home. However my immediate concern was clothes, we couldn't walk through her backyard completely naked. I really didn't want my future mother in law to see my crown jewels or know exactly what had been going on between her daughter and me.

Luckily our two idiot pack brothers that followed had some sense and left out a dress for Leah and shorts for me, they had popped back to the hotel for them.

When we walked into the kitchen I was met by a small tornado as I was attacked by an ankle biter, hitting me with his small fists and shouting angry words at me for hurting his mother.

I froze.

Leah was a mother.

Who was his father?

It broke my heart that she had her first child with someone other than me, but I was not going to let that affect us. I would love this child like my own and always treat it as such. Leah quietly gathered her little boy in her arms and convinced him that I was a friend and that I had not hurt her, we knew each other all our lives and I had come from very far away to see them. When he was eventually convinced I was not an evil ogre he politely came over to me and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello, my name is Harry Ephraim Black, it's nice to meet you."

I forgot to breath.

The room was perfectly silent.

A nudge from Paul made me come too suddenly. I looked at Leah and she had a scared, sad look to her face. I gazed down at my son and I swear my heart doubled in size. I knelt down quietly in front of him. "Hello Harry Ephraim Black that is a lovely name. How did you get such a nice name?"

"My grandda's name was Harry but he died 'long time ago. Ephraim was... my great...granddads name and he was very special and 'portant to his troupe, so my mommy gave me that name to 'onour him and B...B...Black is my daddy's name." He cocked his head curiously and looked closely at me. "Are you my daddy?"

Holy crap this child was perceptive. Not knowing how to answer I looked quickly at Leah to see silent tears roll down her cheek as she nodded quietly to me. "Yes Harry, I'm your Daddy. I am very pleased to finally meet you and I can't wait to get to know you better. "Yay I have a daddy." Suddenly the tornado took off again and landed in my arms hugging me tightly. That day was the best day of my life.

Our life was not all unicorns and butterflies, we didn't agree about all things and needless to say Bella was the biggest problem. Leah didn't care that she was married to Embry with kids, she saw her as the source of all her hurt and didn't want Bella in our lives. Leah refused to move back to La Push while Bella was living there. This was difficult for me as I was away from my pack , my father and my brother and yes, I missed my best friend Bella, but being with Leah was worth any sacrifice.

We moved back to the states when Leah had our fourth child, Sue and Billy's constant grousing about not seeing their grandkids finally wore Leah down to a compromise by moving back and living close enough for weekly visits but refusing to live in La Push. She obtained an excellent job in Seattle running their large Intensive Care Unit. All Leah's hard work paid off, she was top of her field and was practically head hunted to come home. After four kids she still looked gorgeous as ever. I would have happily had more but I was told by my beautiful wife that she was done, it was time for her to do what she was trained to do. When I suggested it was my turn to take care of the family now that I had my degree she laughed and told me as admirable as that was she knew most of my cases would end up being pro bono and that was fine, I had found something that I loved and could be helpful to the pack if there was ever a need. She was proved right when I lasted only six weeks in a standard veterinary clinic. I felt I couldn't deal with pink poodles and yapping Chihuahua's anymore and took a job with the wildlife park in Eatonville. I loved taking care of the animals that were sacred to me. Luckily we had decided to live in Tacoma so we midway between both our jobs and yes Quil never tires of pointing out the irony that I am a Vet.

When we moved Harry was in middle school and found the education system interesting in the states with the only thing he felt he was weak at was History as his study of American History was not as diverse as his study of European history. Other than that he was fine as he was an easy going kid and made plenty of friends quickly. Liam and Sarah also fitted in quickly to elementary school and baby Sue was spoilt rotten by all the daycare staff in Leah's hospital.

Life was good. We were happy and at peace with our mate and our pups. What more could a wolf ask for?


End file.
